


Yuri's heart, it's key and Poems

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has a box in the shape of heart, and inside there are five poems. what is the key of Yuri's box and why is it in the shape of a heart? what do the poems say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuri's heart, it's key and Poems

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Wolfram was searching in the closet for the box Yuri kept hidden. He found it and frowned when he saw that it was in the shape of a heart. He opened it, and almost dropped it in shock. The papers Yuri tried so hard to hide were 5 love poems for him. he knew it was for him because there was a paper that said: 'To my eternal love and beautiful fiancé'. Wolfram started reading it, and tears could be seen running down his face as he read the love poems. While they were expressing Yuri's feelings they were sad. It made him want to cry. So he did what his instinct did, and read the poems while crying. The poems were saying the following:

Painful love

I saw you once again,

Sitting in the bench,

I smiled, thinking that was like you.

And then I saw him,

Attacking you.

I was ready to come and protect you,

Even if it cost me my life.

Because I thought,

That the man was after your life.

Then I stood there in shock,

As I saw him kissing you.

You didn't resist,

And my heart broke apart,

Thinking that you were in love with him.

I run to my room,

Sobbing as I thought about you.

This room was full of memories of the two of us.

I started crying as I thought,

Back to the day that you broke down in sobs,

And the day I carried you back here,

The room you declared as ours.

Now here I am,

Crying in the same bed,

At the same spot,

All over again.

It is ironic,

If you think about it.

I fell in love,

With someone who hates me.

Now you love another male,

And my universe is destroyed,

Since you were its brace.

Now that you're gone,

I have nothing to live for.

But I have to,

Because I am a king,

And a king never gives up,

Even if his heart is in shards.

20 Questions

Once you asked me about the girl that was my childhood friend.

You asked me about the promise I made.

The promise to never love another but her.

But look at me now,

In love with another man.

A man that doesn't care about me,

A man that hates me.

And now I gather up my courage,

And ask you 20 questions.

Why did you never love me?

Why did you hate me?

Why did I fall in love with you?

Why did you hurt me?

Why do you love him?

Why cant you love me?

What did I do to you?

What did I do to deserve such unhappiness?

What did I do, to deserve a broken heart?

Why did you have to love another male?

Why couldn't you love a girl?

At least then I wouldn't be so hurt.

Why did you comfort me?

Why didn't you try to love me?

Why did you make me fall for you?

Why are you so sadistic?

Why does love hurts?

Wasn't it supposed to make someone happy?

Wasn't it supposed to mend broken hearts?

Wasn't it supposed to gather all the broken shards?

Or was it suppose to make my heart break and scatter in the seven seas?

I ask you once again, why?

Why do I need you so much?

So many questions.

All with one answer:

Because love is supposed to hurt,

And if you love him strong enough,

You'll fight even with Death himself,

To protect him.

Tell me

I swore that I would protect you,

That I would kill for you,

That I would die for you,

That I would do anything for you.

I thought that by that vow, you would at least be careful not to hurt me.

But, in the end, it was all in my mind,

because love hurts,

and nothing can reduce the pain except you.

Tell me, where did I go wrong?

Please, tell me if you know

because of this mistake, I lost a friend.

because of this mistake, I lost someone I love,

someone that made me whole.

Tell me, what does he have that I don't?

Tell me, why does love hurts so much that I can barely bear the pain?

Why, why can't I just forget,

forget the part that loves you with all my soul,

with all my life,

with all my heart.

Tell me, dear,

What did I do wrong?

What did I do to ever deserve this?

This pain,

that made my heart

shatter like a brittle glass

a million pieces in the sea

hiding from me

as if to make me believe

that I will not be able to find them

without your help

Emerald sun

Your green eyes,

green as the emeralds are,

shone under the golden sun

as it caresses your complexion,

captivating me under your enchantment.

Just as I was about to leave,

you dove into the sea,

and under such lights your silky strands of golden hair glitters.

I silently watch from afar,

Ready to come and aid you right away.

But...you don't need me, do you?

You have him,

the one who holds your heart,

the one who braces you.

As I watch you with him,

I wish I could die at that moment.

Because then,

I wouldn't have to see

the key of my heart

kissing another man.

You know what? It's killing me inside, too-

The pain caused by my broken heart.

But then,

even if I die,

I am sure you wouldn't care.

Because you're in love,

And you don't have time for someone like me,

someone you can't care less about.

As your eyes shine,

I think of the emeralds I bought for you.

Even if I haven't given them to you,

they'll be your braces

if your love decides to leave.

You wish to the sun, I wish to the stars

The waves are hitting the sand,

As you look up to the sun.

You wish to have what you lost returned back to you,

You wish you could be with the one you love.

You wish that he never left you alone,

That he had never betrayed you,

That he would have stayed with you.

Or is it what I wish?

As I watch the stars,

I wish upon them,

Just like you have with the sun.

I wish that you were with the one you loved,

As mush as it would hurt me.

I wish that he never left you alone,

Because it hurts you.

I wish that he never betrayed you,

Because you are hurt,

All because of his betrayal.

I wish that he had stayed with you,

Because that's what would have made you happy.

And that's what I want.

Because when you are happy,

You shine.

Just like the sun,

You've always admired.

As you wish upon the sun,

I wish upon the stars,

Asking for them to grand your desires,

Even if it makes me cry.

I wish upon the stars,

That remind me so much of you,

To make you happy,

Because if you aren't,

You and I would die.

You would commit suicide.

And then I would die,

Because you are what I live for,

And for me,

Your death,

Would be my end.

As Wolfram finished reading the poems, Yuri entered the room and froze when he saw Wolfram reading the poems. He said the three words "Now you know" and went to leave, when he had an armful of a blond teen. "Why did you never tell me!" "I thought you loved the man that kissed you." Yuri said confused. "No! the reason I was so sad, was that you had started avoiding me. I wished that you weren't avoiding me and that you would love me back!" "I do love you. More that you will ever know." "Good. I don't plan on giving you up." "Neither am I. I'll never give up on you." "Can you please tell me why the box was in the shape of a heart?" Wolfram asked curious about the reason. "Because only you could open it besides me and it is a symbol that you are the key of my heart." Yuri explained and Wolfram kissed him passionately. Yuri returned the kiss and the two of them started making out, when Yuri, without breaking the kiss, picked up Wolfram and climbed on the bed. Wolfram laid in the bed, panting hard as a strawberry pink covered his cheeks. Soon, their clothes were on the floor, and an intense love making took place.

After that day, the two planned their wedding for two weeks and then got married. They adopted two little girls and two little boys. The four of them were all heart catchers and they had to run as fast as a cheetah to not be surrounded by fangirls and fanboys. The two boys got married to two other males not caring about what anyone else but their parents would say while the girls fall in love with two other women. Their parents (both Wolfram and Yuri and the parents of the other male/woman in the relationship)were proud of them and didn't care that they loved the same genre. To them, they were still their little angels.


End file.
